Vehicles may contain accessory assemblies. A vehicle accessory assembly (e.g., a console, an instrument panel, or the like) may comprise an accessory, such as a receptacle (e.g., a cup holder), a trim panel (e.g., a bezel), and support panels (e.g., console side panels). The alignment of vehicle accessory assembly components during assembly of the components may be important to obtain a desired fit and finish. Existing vehicle accessory assemblies may allow vehicle accessory assembly components to be improperly assembled, which may result in an undesirable fit and finish. This requires additional vehicle accessory assembly inspections and corrections to improperly assembled vehicle accessory assemblies, both of which lead to increased manufacturing costs.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative accessory assemblies for vehicles.